Tus hijos y mis hijos
by Naomi Sugai
Summary: Sasuke U., Narumi U. y Seichi Y., se han graduado de la academia y han empezado su nuevo camino ninja. Al mando del grupo se encuentra "Kasumi U., la primogénita del clan". Entren y conozcan las aventuras de la nueva generación de ninjas de la aldea, donde no estarán exentos de problemas, celos, amor, misterios y muchas cosas más :3
1. conociendonos

**Conociéndonos **

Sasuke volvió a la aldea después de haber matado a su hermano, sin embargo no volvió solo, el regresó con una niña pequeña de unos dos años llamada Kasumi, que era la hija de Itachi y como él mató a su padre y ella no tenia la culpa decidió criarla como su hija, sin que ella supiese que no era su hija.

Después de volver se casó con Sakura, el mismo día que Naruto se casó con Hinata. Ambas parejas tuvieron seis hijos, de distintas edades obviamente...

Ya había amanecido en Konoha, en la casa de los Uchiha ya había comenzado la actividad, excepto en la habitación del primogénito de la familia, aún se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sin embargo esa calma no le duraría mucho...

-**tititi... tititi... tititi...**– el sonido de la alarma invadió el lugar

-¿**que hora es?**– se peguntaba un azabache aun acostado busco a ciegas el celular, apago la alarma, lo tiro lejos y siguió durmiendo por un rato hasta que los rayos del sol no permitían que él siguiera durmiendo. Se levanto como un verdadero zombi, frotándose los ojos y bostezando, hasta que llego a su celular, reviso la hora – **son las nueve y media, que tempranos es**- se detuvo a pensar un instante- **mierda, tengo veinte minutos para estar en la academia**- Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo de su habitación.

Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de doce años. Idéntico a su padre físicamente, pero es mucho más expresivo y un tanto más revoltoso. A pesar de ser muy inteligente y poseer grandes habilidades, a veces es un tanto perezoso y despreocupado. Ese día estaba vestido como su padre a la misma edad que él, ósea un short blanco, polera azul con el símbolo Uchiha, y unas mangas en su antebrazo.

Sasuke menor iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo principal de la casa, llevando en la mano la banda de Konoha, el día anterior se había graduado de la academia junto con sus compañeros y hoy debían estar diez para las diez en la academia para conocer a sus nuevos maestros jounin, por eso la prisa.

Estaba tan concentrado en salir de su hogar que no se dio cuenta que alguien salía de la cocina, choco con esta persona y por producto del impacto retrocedió varios centímetros cayendo al suelo...

-**pero quien fue el imbecil que...** –se quejaba el pequeño azabache mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero al ver con quien había chocado cerro la boca y palideció. Había chocado nada más ni nada menos que con su padre- **jejeje, perdón papá**- decía nerviosamente, ya que su padre lo miraba bastante molesto.

-**deberías tener más cuidado Asuke, y cuidar tú lenguaje**– estaba bastante molesto, ayudo a levantar a su hijo y lo comenzó a regañar- **no deberías correr así por la casa, imaginate que en vez de chocar conmigo hubieras chocado con algunos de tus hermanos más pequeños. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, ya te convertiste en un genin se supone que tienes reflejos, pues usal...**

-**lo siento papá, no tengo tiempo, se me hace tarde** – comenzaba a correr de nuevo, dejo hablando solo a su padre, sabia que esa acción tendría sus consecuencias después. Pero ahora lo que importaba era correr, correr y correr lo más rápido que pudiese para llegar a la academia a tiempo.

La villa de los Uchiha quedaba bastante lejos de la academia y de la aldea. Corría a más no poder, ya estaba a escasas cuadras de la academia solo debía doblar a la derecha en la punta de diamante. Sin embargo, volvió a chocar con una persona

-**pero ahora con quien demonios...**

-**Deberías tener más cuidado**– era una voz femenina, que estaba aun en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza.

-¿**Narumi?**- pregunto sorprendido

-**Sasu-kun**-dijo ella sonrojada y sorprendida

-**perdóname, no me fije**– le tendió la mano para que ella se parara, ella la agarro y ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron levemente.

-**gracias Sasu-kun**– le regalo una gran sonrisa a su amigo

Narumi Uzumaki, una niña de doce años. Rubia de ojos azules, como el jutsu sexy de Naruto, llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas altas. Estaba vestida con una falda naranja, donde abajo tenia unas calzas apegadas que le llegaban a media pierna color azul. Una polera apegada la mitad azul y la mitad naranja, sin mangas.

-**Narumi, ven se nos hace tarde**– toma a su amiga de la mano y sale corriendo con ella. Finalmente llegan al salón tarde obviamente, sin embargo los dejaron entrar de todas formas, porque aun no llegaban los tres jounin y no podían comenzar sin ellos.

De pronto aparecen tres anbus en una nube de humo...

-**Perdón por la tardanza Iruka-sensei, pero acabamos de llegar de nuestra misión** –decía un Anbu más bajo de los tres y por su voz se notaba que era mujer.

-**no te preocupes... bien comenzare con los equipos**– asigno a los equipos hasta que quedaron solo nueve genin y los tres anbus- **bien el equipo catorce estará al mando del jounin Takeshi Gai y sus alumnos serán: Takai Akimichi, Kisho Aburame y Shizuka Nara**- el futuro sensei se saco la mascara

Takeshi Gai, un Anbu jounin de quince años. Es la versión joven de su padre, Maito Gai.

Takai Akimichi, un chico de doce años igual a su padre.

Kisho Aburame, un chico de doce años, igual a su padre solo que su cabellos es azul oscuro.

Shizuka Nara, una chica de doce años, cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro.

-**bien chicos, ustedes serán desde hoy mis aprendices y juntos, ¡explotaremos el poder de la juventud!**– dijo con mucho entusiasmo y con llamitas en los ojos Takeshi, sus nuevos alumnos solo lo miraron con un tic en sus ojos y una gran gota

-**esto va a ser una pesadilla, que problemático**- comento para si la chica Nara, con una gotita

-**Me das vergüenza ajena Takeshi, como puedes decir esas tonterías**– decía el otro Anbu

-¿**Qué has dicho amargado?**– lo decía apuntándolo con su dedo índice

-**bien, el equipo quince**– Iruka ignoró completamente la pronta disputa entre los anbus- **estará al mando del jounin Yuta Hatake y sus alumnos serán: Minato Uzumaki, Jiro Inuzuka y Keiko Hatake** – el Hatake se saco la mascara.

Yuta Hatake, un Anbu jounin de quince años. Su cabello es de color morado oscuro al igual que sus ojos, posee un cuerpo atlético y es muy guapo.

Minato Uzumaki un chico de doce años, rubio de ojos azules, es más calmado que su padre

Jiro Inuzuka un chico de doce años igual a su padre y su perro se llama Atari

Keiko Hatake, una chica de doce años, cabellos plateado ojos negros

-**yo seré su sensei** –dijo sonriente el Hatake

-**por que me toco contigo hermano**- se quejo su hermanita

-**y yo que se, pero desde ahora me tendrás que decir, Yuta-sensei, al igual que tus compañeros- **Le comento con algo de malicia

-**Yuta ya veras, mi equipo será mucho mejor que el tuyo**- le decía Takeshi desafiante a su compañero

-¿**que?... ¿dijiste algo?**- pregunto el aludido para molestarlo

-**siempre es lo mismo contigo, finges no escuchar... pero apuesto que o haces porque eres un cobarde** – se lo dijo empuñando su mano frente a él

-**ja... te conviene no meterte conmigo, yo siempre te gano**– lo miraba con superioridad

Sus nuevos alumnos miraban con una gotita la acción de sus senseis ya que se comportaban como niños.

-**Y esto yo lo vivo a diario**- fue lo único que dijo la integrante femenina del escuadrón Anbu, para luego sacarse la mascara.

-**bien, el equipo dieciséis, estará al mando de la jounin Kasumi Uchiha y sus alumnos serán...** – fue interrumpido por la kunoichi

-**Seichi Yamanaka, Narumi Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha**– miro a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa

Kasumi Uchiha, una joven de quince años. Muy linda de cabellos celeste amarrado en una coleta alta y larga, sus ojos son de color lila, esbelta de buen cuerpo, con una dulce mirada

Seichi Yamanaka, un chico de doce años. Es casi igual a Sai, la única diferencia entre ambos es que el tiene los ojos de su madre, esos ojos entre verdes y azules.

-**bien eso es todo, pueden irse**- fue ultimo que dijo Iruka y desapareció en una nube de humo

-**bien yo seré su sensei chicos**- dijo sonriente la Uchiha

-¡**genial!**- expresaron contento y al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Narumi

-**usted es muy linda Kasumi-sensei**- comento Seichi levemente sonrojado

-**gracias Seichi**- le agradeció su sensei y luego miro a sus compañeros Anbu, que aun se miraban con desafió-** ustedes dos, déjense de estupideces, que por sus tontas disputas llegamos tarde, así que será mejor que hagamos lo que dice en el programa**- su voz era autoritaria y a sus compañeros no les molestaba que les hablara así, ya que dejaron de inmediato de mirarse y se acercaron a ella.

-**entonces... ¿Almorzamos juntos, Kasumi-chan?**- le pregunto sonrojado el Hatake

-**claro, Yuta-kun**- respondió sonrojada

-**y yo ¿Qué?**- pregunto Takeshi al sentirse apartado

-**tú te buscas una novia y te vas al fin del mundo** –le respondió el Hatake para fastidiarlo

-¿**que? Ya veras Hatake**- le dijo levantando el puño y con tono amenazador Takeshi a su compañero

-**lo siento Takeshi-kun, pero debemos hablar algo importante, para la otra nos acompañas, ¿si?- **se disculpo amablemente la Uchiha

-_"siempre es lo mismo, ellos dos salen a comer solos"_- pensó desanimado Takeshi

-_"bien hecho Kasumi, te libraste de esa peste, hoy en el almuerzo te pediré que seas mi novia"_- pensó Yuta decidido

-_"pobre Takeshi-kun, siempre lo apartamos pero, esta vez, tal vez Yuta-kun me pida ser su novia y yo aceptare con gusto"_- pensaba contenta la peliceleste

-**bien entonces, nos separamos**- dijo la peliceleste a sus compañeros anbus

-**cada quien con su equipo**- comento el pelimorado

-**hasta la próxima**- se despidió el moreno del poder de la juventud

Cada uno salio con su equipo para conocerse mejor...

-**bien preséntense...**- les ordeno Kasumi a sus nuevos alumnos

-**pero Kasumi, si tú ya nos conoces...**- se quejó Sasuke

-**si, tú ya nos conoces y nosotros ya nos conocemos...**-explico la rubia de ojos cielo

-**si, para que presentarnos eso seria una perdida de tiempo...**- apoyo Seichi

-**verán, yo soy su sensei, así que me respetan cuando yo diga algo ustedes lo hacen y si yo digo que se presentes, ustedes se presentan... ¡esta claro!** –estaba molesta y gritando

-**hai**- respondieron y asintieron nerviosamente al mismo tiempo sus alumnos

-**comiencen**- Seichi levanto la mano- ¿**Qué sucede?**

-¿**Cómo nos presentamos? Es decir, ¿Por que no nos da un ejemplo?**- pregunto el Yamanaka

-¡**uf!**-Kasumi suspira-**de acuerdo, yo me llamo Kasumi Uchiha, tengo quince años. Las cosas que me gustan son muchas, pero de ellas resaltan mi adicción reconocida al chocolate, mis pasatiempos son entrenar, leer y salir con Yuta. Lo que me disgusta, bueno son muchas cosas y creanme no les gustaría verme molesta o enojada. Y mi sueño para el futuro es por el momento, que ustedes sean unos grandes ninjas para el futuro**-hizo una pausa-** ahora ustedes, comiences de derecha a izquierda**

-**yo soy Seichi Yamanaka, tengo doce años. Lo que más me gusta es dibujar, mi pasatiempo es dibujar y entrenar. Me disgusto cuando mi hermanita me fastidia y revuelve las cosas de mi habitación. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Anbu y en un gran espía como padre**- se presento el Yamanaka

-**yo soy Narumi Uzumaki, tengo doce años. Lo que más me gusta es comer ramen con Sasu-kun, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y pasear con Sasu-kun, me disgusta mucho la forma de ser de mi hermano Minato. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran kunoichi, ser Anbu y tener una linda familia**- lo último lo dijo sonrojada y mirando disimuladamente a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha

-**yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo doce años, me gusta comer ramen con Narumi-chan y entrenar. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar, leer y pasear con Narumi-chan. Me disgusta que me comparen con mi padre y que me digan Sasuke, prefiero que me digan Sasu o Asuke. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser un gran shinobi para proteger a mi clan, para ello debo convertirme en Anbu, y me gustaría ser Hokage algún día**- explico serenamente

-**por lo visto tienen claro lo que desean, y los tres quieren ser anbus. Pues les diré que yo soy la capitana de mi equipo Anbu y para eso hay que entrenar duro y dejar atrás las niñerías. Si quieren ser anbus yo los puedo ayudar dándoles el entrenamiento adecuado. Pero antes deben convertirse en genin**- dijo muy confiada la jounin, cuando termino de hablar sus alumnos la miraron algo confundidos

-**pero** **si nosotros ya somos genin... ¿no es así? **– pregunto la rubia a sus compañeros y estos asintieron

-**les diré la verdad, solo 3 equipos de los 16 equipos que se formaron hoy, serán genin en realidad el resto tal vez vuelva a la academia y los otros no volverán...**- les explico serenamente su sensei

-**¡que!**- dijeron sobresaltados los genin's

-**como escucharon, así que mañana quiero verlos en nuestro campo de entrenamiento antes de que amanezca, lleven todas sus armas, y les recomiendo no desayunar o van a vomitar **–los mira maliciosamente- **mañana les haré una prueba y decidiré si sirven o no como ninjas. En esa prueba no habrá familia, ni amigos. Así que estén listos y nos vemos mañana. Pueden irse.**

-**hai**- respondieron los tres jóvenes con una mirada llena de determinación

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**La prueba**

Al otro día en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 16, se veían en la oscuridad tres figuras de niños. El primero en llegar había sido Sasuke Uchiha, al los minutos después había llegado Seichi Yamanaka y por ultimo había llegado Narumi Uzumaki. Los tres genin estaban esperando a su sensei...

-**¿cuanto tiempo más la tendremos que esperar?**- bosteza- **tengo mucho sueño**- se quejaba la pequeña kunoichi de ojos cielo

-**Asuke ella es tu hermana, ¿Cuándo saliste de tu casa la viste?**- pregunto Seichi a su compañero

(nota: De ahora para delante Sasuke menor será llamado Asuke o Sasu. Otra cosa solo los amigos mas cercanos de Sakura y Sasuke saben que Kasumi es hija de Itachi, el resto de las personas cree que ella es hija solo de Sasuke. Por lo tanto Kasumi creció como la primogénita de la familia Uchiha Haruno, siendo Sasuke o Asuke el verdadero primogénito)

-**antes de venir pase a su cuarto, pero ella ya no estaba**- respondió el Uchiha desganado, tenia mucho sueño

-**¿cuanto más se tardara?**- pregunto al aire el Yamanaka

-**Ella dijo antes del amanecer**- respondió Narumi- **¿Cuánto falta para que amanezca?**

-**faltan por lo menos media hora**- respondió Seichi sacado su celular para ver la hora

-**ni modo... abra que esperarla**- se resigno el azabache

15 minutos después...

- **hola chicos!**- los saludo con una gran sonrisa su sensei

- **llegas tarde!**- le reclamaron sus alumnos

- **yo no llego tarde, ustedes llegaron antes**- se excuso

-**...**- sus alumnos no dijeron nada, solo la miraron feo

- **como sea... ya estoy aquí y aun no amanece... les explicare de que se trata la prueba** –los tres genin la miran con expectación- **ustedes tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles**- les muestra dos cascabeles- **pueden usar todas las técnicas, armas... todo esta permitido, si no están preparados para atacarme como se debe, no están listos para ser llamados chinobis.**

**- pregunta... usted se puede defender?**- le pregunto interesado Seichi

- **claro que si, ustedes me atacan y yo me defiendo**- respondió ella con naturalidad

-**será imposible quitarle los cascabeles**– lo dice bastante desanimada Narumi

- **por favor chicos, no se desanimen**-los alienta la jounin- **tienen hasta el medio día para quitarme los cascabeles**

- **pero son solo dos cascabeles...**– observo su hermano

- **me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, son dos cascabeles y ustedes son tres. Eso quiere decir que solo dos de ustedes serán genin y el otro nos dejara volverá a la academia**- miro a sus estudiantes con una sonrisa- **por eso les dije ayer que hoy, en esta prueba no habrán amigos**- los tres chicos de miraron...

- _"debo convertirme en genin o mi papá se va molestar conmigo"_- pensó el Uchiha, mientras se estremecía por el recuerdo de ver a su padre molesto

- _"debo conseguir uno de esos cascabeles y Sasu otro no quiero separarme de él"_- pensó sonrojada la hija del Hokage

- _"de seguro Narumi y Asuke van a ser alianza, ellos se conocen de siempre. Debo ser mejor que ellos"_- pensó suspicazmente Seichi

- **bien cuando amanezca comenzara la prueba-**

A lo lejos se veían los rayos del sol, los tres genin estaban tensos, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a volver a la academia. Finalmente amaneció los tres genin comenzaron con su ataque pero por separado, querían la victoria individual. Sin embargo, no la podían conseguir, ella era una jounin era muy hábil era injusto. Además el hambre y el sueño comenzaban a pasar la cuenta, todos los factores estaban en contra de ellos.

- **les quedan 30 minutos** –lo dice de forma burlona la peliceleste- **olvide menciónales algo**- lo grita ya que ellos estaban en distintos escondite- **si no consiguen ningún cascabel, los tres serán eliminados del programa para convertirse en ninja.**

-**no puede ser!** – lo decía en susurro desde su escondite la rubia de coletas

- **es mucha presión** – se agarraba la cabeza como desesperado el moreno de ojos aguamarina

- **debo conseguir un cascabel, sea como sea**- se dice a si mismo el azabache de ojos negros

De pronto se escucha una canción...

** End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction...**

- **mi celular**- dice sorprendida Kasumi y lo saca para comenzar a hablar...

- **es mi oportunidad**- se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha para luego saltar de un árbol y la ataca con un kunai de forma directa, pero ella le da un golpe en la cara, lo manda varios metros lejos de ella, haciendo que choque contra un árbol- **ouch**, **eso me dolió**- se quejo mareado

- **es mi turno, esta descuidada**- Seichi se acerca hacia ella, pero su sensei le da una patada en el estomago, leve obviamente, y lo manda a volar a la misma dirección que Asuke, de hecho cae sobre él- **al menos caí en algo blandito**- también quedo mareado

- **todo depende de mi**- Narumi se acerca corriendo a su sensei pero ella la toma del ante brazo y la lanza sobre Seichi

Los tres genin estaban uno sobre el otro un tanto aturdidos por el ataque frustrado. Mientras ellos se recuperaban su sensei hablaba por celular...

- **hola Yuta-kun**- saludo a su compañero por el celular

- **_hola Kasumi_**_-le responde su amigo por el otro lado del celular-__** y dime ya terminaste con el examen**_

- **aun no, en realidad no estoy segura que ellos pasen examen**

-**_ya veo, sabes todos lo equipos ya han terminado, solo faltas tú_**

-** de verdad... y ya están los tres equipos?**- pregunta un tanto angustiada, ya que no queria que quedaran fuera sus alumnos

-_**no, los únicos que pasaron son mi equipo y el equipo de Takeshi...**_

Mientras con los genin...

- **se quieren bajar... por favor... no puedo respirar bien**- se quejo Sasuke, su voz era entre cortada, ya que estaba debajo de Narumi y Seichi

- **oh perdón**– dice sonrojada Narumi y se baja rápidamente

- **Seichi, bajaté!**- le ordeno el Uchiha a duras penas

- **ya, en eso estoy** – le responde su compañero y se baja de Sasuke, le tiende la mano para que se levante

Los tres genin volvieron a esconderse, pero esta vez juntos.

- **y ahora que hacemos?**- le pregunto a sus compañeros la chica de los ojos cielo

- **ella es muy fuerte y ya no nos queda tiempo**- dice desanimado el azabache de ojos negros

- **si ella es muy buena**- dice desanimada Narumi

- **si ella esta muy buena**- mira pervertidamente Seichi a su sensei que esta a lo lejos

- **no mires así a mi hermana**- lo regaña Sasuke y le da un golpe en la cabeza

- **oouch**- se quejo Seichi se acaricia la cabeza y pregunta- **Asuke, tu hermana, a que edad se convirtió en jounin?**

- **a que va esa pregunta?** – Seichi lo miro con curiosidad- **a los 12 años**

- **que!**- dijeron sorprendidos sus compañeros de equipo

- **ella se convirtió en genin a los 8, Chunin a los 9 y jounin a los 12, a los 10 era parte de los anbus y a los 12 se convirtió en la capitana de su equipo... es imposible que le ganemos, ella es toda una prodigio** – narro Sasuke, pero lo ultimo lo dijo algo triste y agachando la cabeza.

- **si por lo visto es imposible**- dice seichi desanimado

-** además, ni siquiera ha mostrado su charingan**- dice Sasuke más desanimado

- **ah!**-grita su compañera molesta-** Pero que rabia me dan ustedes dos, no se desanimen de esa forma**- los mira picaramente- **tengo un plan**- sus compañero la miran con cara de "tú un plan". Capto esa mirada y se molesto- **si yo un plan, que molestos son** **¬¬ ... acérquense para contarles**- se acercan a su compañera...

Mientras ellos se ponen de acuerdo, Kasumi seguía hablando por celular con Yuta...

- **_y te dijo algo?_**_- le pregunto yuta a kasumi_

- **ayer cuando llegue no lo vi y hoy me fui temprano de mi casa, pero de seguro cuando llegue me va regañar por llegar tan tarde anoche y por irme tan temprano de casa hoy**- le explica a su amigo

-**_tu papá es muy estricto_**

-** más o menos, es que él se preocupa por mí**

- **_entonces él no sabe que somos novios, verdad?_**_- pregunta preocupado_

- **no, como te digo no lo he visto. Creo que será mejor esperar un tiempo, hasta que encuentre las palabras indicadas para decírselo, porque de seguro va a arder Troya cuando se entere**- le responde preocupada

- **_de verdad eso crees?_**

- **como si no lo conocieras**

- **_te invito hoy a un festival que se esta dando en un pueblo cercano_**_- le ofrece su novio_

- **no me escuchaste verdad?**

- **_si te escuche, te paso a buscar a las 6 a tú casa_**

- **estas loco, quieres morir... verdad?**- lo dice un tanto alterada

- **_yo te amo, y Sasuke-sama no se puede interponer ante nuestro amor_**_- lo dice muy seguro- __**cuando valla a tu casa hablare con él**__-lo dice con determinación-__** Además no estamos haciendo nada malo**_

-** de acuerdo**- le responde resignada la kunoichi

- **_en eso quedamos, entonces. Nos vemos te amo_**_- se despidió Yuta _

- **Yo igua**l- Kasumi guarda su celular- **y eso niños donde estarán?**

De pronto Seichi la taco por atrás, pero ella lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia otra dirección. Asuke aprovecho y la ataco también, ella lo lanzo sobre su compañero. Ambos comenzaron a discutir y a pelearse. Narumi salio de su escondite para calmarlos pero ellos la empujaron. Kasumi se acerco preocupada, ya que si ambos empujaron a su compañera era porque algo serio estaba pasando.

- **dejen de pelear entre ustedes**- le ordena su sensei, ellos la ignoraron

- **dejen eso chicos por favor**- les pide su compañera, ella se acerco pero la volvieron a empujar pero esta vez choco con su sensei, lo que hizo que Kasumi se molestara

- **dejen de pelear de una vez**- les ordeno nuevamente su sensei, ambos chico se detuvieron y miraron a su sensei con satisfacción**- y ahora que les pasa**- entonces escucho el sonido de los cascabeles que venia de atrás, voltio y vio a una sonriente Narumi con los dos cascabel. Apenas la vio capto lo sucedido. _"realmente me engañaron estos niños"_ pensó – **bien consiguieron los cascabeles, pero ahora, quien de ustedes tres quedara fuera del programa para ser ninja.**

Los genin se miraron eso no lo habian pensado...

- **pero... pero, tú dijiste que... el que no consiguiera el cascabel volvería a la academia **– dijo nervio Sasuke, esa noticia lo había perturbado, al igual que a sus compañeros.

- **es verdad eso dije... pero ahora digo que el que no tenga cascabel, simplemente se va del programa**-la expresión de su sensei era seria lo que les hacia entender que no bromeaba, por un momento el ambiente se torno tenso. Finalmente alguien lo rompió...

- **lo... dejaremos a la suerte **–dijo con un hilo de voz la hija del Hokage y saco tres palitos del mismo tamaño, solo que uno en la punta estaba negro- **el que saque este palito**- mostró el que tenia la punta negra- **tendrá que dejar... de ser...nin..ninja**- estaba nerviosa, pero sus compañeros asintieron, era lo más justo.

Kasumi tomo los palitos procurando tapar las puntas y sus futuros alumnos agarraron un palito distinto, sin embargo no eran capaces de sacarlo, el ambiente de nuevo se tenso. Pero esta vez ese silencio tan incomodo fue interrumpido por el celular de su futura sensei. Con la mano libre saco su celular del bolsillo para ver quien la llamada, al ver el nombre sonrió de lado...

- **me llaman de la torre del Hokage**- les aviso su sensei-** de seguro quieren saber si pasaron o no... Les recomiendo apurarse, ya que sino contesto pronto ninguno pasara**- los tres tomaron aire, cerraron sus ojos y sacaron el palito, al abrir nuevamente los ojos descubrieron quien dejaría el grupo.

- **no puede ser**- dijo Narumi tapándose la boca con la mano

- **lo lamento mucho- **dijo Seichi

- **tendré que resignarme a dejar el programa**- dijo desanimado Sasuke, bajo su cabeza con pesar- **fue un acuerdo y perdí**

- **pero, pero... yo te doy mi palito** – le ofreció su compañera

- **no Narumi, perdí acéptalo**- dijo resignado el Uchiha sin levantar la mirada

- **después de que trabajamos en equipo, pasa esto**-dice apenado Seichi, los tres estaban apenados, no querían separarse – **yo renuncio, no seré ninja** – dijo de pronto

- **yo también renuncio**- lo apoyo su compañera

- **pero que están asiendo?**- pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha

-**somos un equipo**- le dijo su compañera posando la mano sobre su hombro

- **a si es, y si falta uno, el equipo esta incompleto**- le dijo con determinación su compañero, Asuke sonrió al ver la determinación de sus compañeros, sin embargo se sentía culpable porque por su culpa ellos saldrían del programa también, iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido...

-**si esa es su decisión**- dijo seria Kasumi lo tres asintieron, ella contesto el celular-** aló**

-**_Hola, ya tienes los resultados de las pruebas_**

- **así es** – miro a los genin y continuo con las formalidad- **Yo Kasumi Uchiha, que estaba a cargo de evaluar a Seichi Yamanaka, Narumi Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. He determinado** –los genin se tensaron- **que los tres... han pasado exitosamente la prueba que les he puesto y que están listos para convertirse en mis aprendices**- su voz de seria cambio al final de la oración a una más amable y más calida.

-**_De acuerdo, entonces debes presentarte a las 2 de la tarde para dar un informe, adiós._**

- **ahí estaré**- y colgó

- **pero... que... paso** – musito Sasuke no podía articular bien las palabras, no entendía lo sucedido y sus amigos tampoco

- **les explicare**-dijo su se sensei, se sentó en la hierba e hizo señas para que ellos también se sentaran- **la prueba consistía si eran capaces de trabajar en equipo, a pesar de las dificultes y de la presión psicológica que comencé a ejercer en ustedes**- dijo sonriente

- **presión psicológica?** – pregunto Seichi sin entender

- **a si es, ayer les dije que en esta prueba no existirían los amigo ni la familia y hoy se los volví a recordar. Yo quería probarlos, quería saber si a pesar de mis palabras ustedes buscarían una victoria individual o colectiva. Además de que solo eran dos cascabeles y ustedes tres, el límite de la hora, y decirles que el que no consiguiera cascabel volvería a la academia**-les explico detenidamente Kasumi

- **pero al final logramos resolverlo... no?**- acoto Narumi

- **si pero solo al final**-le recordó su sensei-**al principio, me atacaban individualmente. Lo que les provocaba un desgaste físico mayor, ya que ayer les dije que no desayunaran y de seguro se fueron fatigando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Cada palabra que les decía era para probarlos, incluso lo último, eso de que el que no tenía el cascabel quedaba fuera del programa.**

- **eres muy malvada hermana**- le recrimino su hermanito

- **pues si**- le respondió su hermana y le saco la lengua**- pero tengo una razón muy poderosa para eso. Ustedes quieren ser anbus, y los anbus trabajamos en equipo, el trabajo individual no sirve para nada. Como ya se abran dado cuenta. No es por presumir pero, la prueba que les hice era mucho mas difícil que la del resto, porque los presione física y psicológicamente para ver si pueden llegar a ser anbus y comprobé que si. Así que comenzaran a recibir mi entrenamiento especial, para convertirse en anbus.**

- **siii!**- dijeron animados los tres genin al unísono

- **una cosa más**-dijo poniéndose de pie la jounin-** los felicito por haberme engañado de esa forma, eso fue muy inteligente de su parte. A veces cuando se es más débil que el adversario, se debe usar el cerebro y no la fuerza.**

- **gracias!- **dijeron los tres emocionados

- **que les parece si los invito a comer para celebrar**- les propuso con una sonrisa su sensei

- **siii!**- dijeron los tres genin parándose al instante ya que tenían mucha hambre

- **y que quieren comer?**- les pregunto Kasumi

-**Ramen!** – respondieron Narumi y sasuke súper fuerte y muy emocionados

-**ramen?**- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Seichi y Kasumi con una gotita en la cabeza

- **siii!**- respondieron enérgicos Narumi y Sasuke

- **de acuerdo... al puesto de ramen!** – dijo sonriente, señalando con el dedo y la mano extendida hacia la supuesta dirección donde se encontraba el puesto. Narumi y Asuke, se fueron corriendo al puesto dejando una nube de polvo atrás de ellos.

Continuara...


End file.
